Two Lovers
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Traducción. OS. Los fisgones, al igual que los tramposos, nunca prosperan. Ronald Weasley puede decirte eso. / Escuché a dos amantes tarde en la noche, hablando de amor, de muerte y de vida. – Draco/Hermione.


**Los personajes son propiedad de nuestra reina J.K. Rowling, y la historia es propiedad de **_grazed fingertips_**, quien muy amablemente me permitió traducirla a español.**

**Este es el primer oneshot de Harry Potter que traduzco, y bueno, espero haberlo hecho bien. La verdad no me atrevía a ello, pero esta historia me gustó tanto y quería que mi amiga (quien fue quien me introdujo a este maravilloso mundo de magia) la leyera sin que batallara, que me animé a ello. Y bueno, se lo dejo como un pequeño regalito ahora que me mudo y la dejo sola por algunos meses. ¡Te echaré de menos, **_Priscilla_**!**

**También quiero agradecerle a mi querido champiñoncito hermoso, **_sparklinghaledecullen_** para el resto del mundo, quien beteó la traducción (cosa no fácil, he de reconocerlo). Así que le debo mi vida por ello. ¡Gracias hermosa!**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, que lloré de emoción cuando lo leí.**

**Por cierto, el link del fic original es este: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/8143680/1/Two_Lovers**

* * *

_**Two Lovers**_

* * *

Los fisgones, al igual que los tramposos, nunca prosperan. Ronald Weasley puede decirte eso.

_Escuché a dos amantes tarde en la noche, hablando de amor, de muerte y de vida._

_.:-:..:-:..:-:.  
_

Mamá siempre decía que _los tramposos nunca prosperan_. Probablemente también mencionaba algo sobre los fisgones, pero no puedo recordar la frase exacta. Aunque desearía haberla escuchado con más atención cuando nos sermoneaba en la cocina a todos nosotros, incluso a papá. Tal vez entonces no estaría sentado aquí, aturdido, enojado, celoso, herido, confundido e incluso quizás un poco _feliz_, lo que, honestamente, contribuía a mi confusión.

Me recosté en la cama y me froté el rostro con las manos, mirando fijamente hacia el dosel. Pensaba que el octavo año iría bien, sin más horrocruxes ni el estrés por Voldemort. Por una vez, Harry, Hermione y yo, seríamos capaces que enfocarnos por completo en nuestros estudios, sin preocuparnos por el siguiente intento de Voldemort de matarnos o de volver a tomar el poder.

Pero desde el primer día, todo lo que pude notar fue lo preciosa que Hermione se había puesto. O sea, lo había notado desde hacía tiempo, como desde el Baile de Navidad. Pero aquel día en la estación de King Cross, el saberlo me golpeó. Como si hubiera corrido hacia la barrera y esta hubiera estado cerrada, como en segundo año. Todo el aire solo, _whoosh, _se fue.

Por supuesto que lo estropeé y solo la miré con la boca abierta, a lo que ella sonrió y me dijo que la cerrara, o me entrarían moscas, y nos condujo a Harry, a Ginny y a mí al tren para encontrar a Neville, a Luna y al resto de la pandilla. No fue una sorpresa que la hubieran nombrado prefecta, por lo que nos tuvo que dejar para ir a ponerse la túnica, encontrar al prefecto de nuestra casa y reunirse con el resto de ellos, lo que me dejó pensando en ella, ella, ella y en ella. En serio, fue como un minuto el que la vi, y se quedó en mi mente y no se fue.

Pasé el resto del viaje conversando con los demás compañeros de vagón, aunque mi mente no estaba completamente en ello. Con una parte de mi mente me preguntaba cómo iría la reunión, o si estaba patrullando el tren, o alguna otra cosa acerca de ella. Harry me había dedicado una que otra mirada divertida, pero le sonreía de vuelta y asentía, haciéndole saber que estaba bien, a lo que él asentía en respuesta y regresaba a la conversación que estuviera teniendo antes.

Me recosté en el asiento y me quedé solo hasta la noche después del banquete de bienvenida.

"Ron, ¿estás enamorado de Hermione?", me preguntó Harry, sentándose en su cama y quitándose los lentes.

"¿Qué?", pregunté, reincorporándome repentinamente y saliendo de mi _Neblina sobre Hermione_.

"¿Que si estás enamorado de Hermione?".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque estás actuando de la misma manera que yo cuando descubrí lo atractiva que en realidad era tu hermana", dijo, sonriéndome y acomodándose en la cama.

"Hey, no hables de mi hermana de esa manera", dije, sonriendo de todas formas. "Y no sé. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y de verdad es preciosa, Harry; me refiero a que incluso tú debes ser capaz verlo y _solo tienes ojos para Ginny_. Y es tan inteligente y… es simplemente perfecta, y nunca había conocido a nadie más como ella. Nadie puede comparársele", dije, dejándome caer en la cama. "Es muy profundo, pero no lo llamaría amor. No aún".

"Bueno, buena suerte", dijo. "El camino del amor nunca es fácil. Mírame a mí y a Ginny, nos tomó una maldita _guerra_ para finalmente aclarar nuestra relación".

"Harry, ¿y qué si no le gusto a ella?", pregunté, una pequeña semilla de pánico se instaló firmemente en mi cerebro. "Me refiero a que, nos besamos y desde entonces no lo hemos mencionado. O hablado propiamente sobre eso. Así que tal vez a ella no le guste. Oh, Merlín, no le gusto, ¿verdad, Harry?"

"Ron, cálmate. No han hablado acerca de ello propiamente. Ella ha estado lidiando con sus padres todo el verano y no ha tenido una conversación adecuada con ninguno de nosotros. Todo ha sido por lechuzas y llamadas rápidas por la chimenea. Probablemente quería aclararlo frente a frente. Y eso no significa que tú puedas sacar a relucir el tema. Deja que ella inicie la conversación, ¿está bien? Ahora deja de preocuparte y duérmete", dijo, cerrando las cortinas. "Buenas noches, Ron".

"Buenas noches, Harry", murmuré, perdido en mis pensamientos.

Esperé dos trimestres antes de molestar a Harry con lo de Hermione de nuevo.

"Harry", dije, mirando fijamente el dosel de la cama.

"Sí, Ron".

"No ha sacado a relucir el tema".

"¿Quién no ha sacado a relucir qué tema, Ron?", suspiró.

"Hermione. No ha hablado del beso. Para nada".

"¿Y?"

"Y pienso que podría estar enamorándome de ella, imbécil, y si ella no ha sacado el tema a relucir, eso significa que no se siente de la misma manera. Ni en lo más mínimo", dije, molesto. Pero entonces me detuve. "O al menos eso creo".

"Entonces sácalo tú, Ron", bostezó. "Tal vez ella está esperando a que tú hagas el primer movimiento. Como un juego de ajedrez. Inicia el asunto".

"Sí… tal vez…", mascullé. "Gracias, Harry".

"De nada, Ron. Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches… Espera, ¿cómo saco el tema?"

Harry suspiró de nuevo. "No sé, Ron, solo… solo pregúntale directamente".

Bufé. "¿Qué? «Hey Hermione, ¿recuerdas la vez que nos besamos en la Cámara de los Secretos después de destruir una parte del alma de Lord Voldemort? ¿Cambió eso lo que sientes por mí? Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. ¿Alguna oportunidad de que sientas lo mismo?» Sí, un plan genial, Harry".

"Seguro, ¿por qué no haces eso?"

Hice una pausa. "Porque es estúpido, Harry".

"Bueno, estoy medio dormido Ron, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Un perfectamente orquestado y lógico plan acerca de cómo determinar lo que Hermione siente por ti?"

"Probablemente".

"Eso es estúpido, Ron".

"Lo sé", dije, frotándome el rostro con las manos. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, Ron. Será mejor en la mañana", masculló, antes de girarse en la cama.

"Eso espero", dije entre dientes, antes de acomodarme.

Pasó otro trimestre y medio antes de que entrara en acción. Apenas pasaban de las 11:15 pm cuando le pedí a Harry el Mapa y la Capa.

"¿Por qué?, preguntó Harry, con desconfianza.

"Porque necesito encontrar a alguien".

"¿A quién?"

"A Hermione".

"De nuevo, ¿por qué?"

"Porque voy a hablar con ella", dije rápidamente.

Sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa. "¿Quieres decir que _finalmente_ vas a preguntarle qué siente por ti? ¿Después de meses de fastidiar y especular, finalmente vas a hacer algo?"

"Sí", dije, rechinando los dientes. "Ahora, ¿dónde están?"

"Al fondo de mi baúl", dijo, sonriéndose.

Los desenterré, sacudí un poco la capa y abrí el mapa.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…" murmuré para mí mientras buscaba en el mapa. "Ajá. Hermione Granger, corredor del séptimo piso. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? No hay clases ahí arriba esta noche".

"Es prefecta, patrulla y eso", dijo Harry, mordiendo el final de su pluma.

"Oh sí. Bueno, voy a hablar con ella. Deséame suerte", le pedí, poniéndome la capa y escondiendo el mapa en mi bolsillo.

"Sí, sí. Buena suerte, compañero".

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, antes de apresurarme a salir del dormitorio y sumergirme en el castillo.

Eventualmente llegué al séptimo piso. Las escaleras estaban cambiando de sitio, y me faltaba el aliento cuando finalmente llegué al largo y desierto tramo. Saqué el mapa de mi bolsillo y consulté dónde estaba Hermione. Estaba en un pequeño salón vacío al final, sin moverse. Desconfié de inmediato y corrí hacia ahí, esperando no encontrarla petrificada en el suelo o algo horrible.

En vez de ello, la encontré sentada en una mesa, mirando hacia la vacía y abierta puerta, expectante. Avancé unos pasos para entrar al salón y miré alrededor; no había nadie más ahí, como el mapa indicaba, y obviamente ella estaba esperando a alguien, así que salí. Estaba a medio corredor cuando escuché los pasos de alguien detrás de mí. Me giré y vi una cabeza rubia desaparecer dentro del salón, cerrando la puerta.

"Malfoy", mascullé para mí, y caminé de nuevo hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrirla a empujones cuando me di cuenta de algo.

_Malfoy era la persona a quien ella estaba esperando._

Así que, en vez de irme, como debí haber hecho, me senté y me lancé un hechizo para mejorar mi audición, todo el tiempo sintiéndome un poco culpable por escuchar a escondidas.

"_Llegas tarde", dijo Hermione, bajándose de la mesa y cruzando sus brazos._

"_Las rondas del segundo piso tomaron más de lo que pensé. Los Hufflepuffs están algo excitados, aparentemente", Malfoy se rió por lo bajo._

"_¡No te burles de ellos!", se rió Hermione. "Tienen derecho a una vida amorosa"._

"_Como todos los demás, solo que los Hufflepuffs se ven graciosos cuando están en lo suyo"._

"_Es porque ellos son tan inocentes y… tan torpes el 90% del tiempo"._

"_Están lejos de ser inocentes. Créeme. Estoy seguro de que secretamente llevan vidas muy excitantes"._

"_¿Justo como nosotros?", preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él._

"_Sí, como nosotros", dijo Malfoy en voz baja, acunando su rostro y acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares. Se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Ella subió las manos hacia sus antebrazos y se inclinó hacia él cuando él retrocedió, atrapando sus labios de nuevo._

"_¿Será siempre así, Draco?", preguntó de pronto, sobresaltándolo. Esta era la primera vez que ella le preguntaba eso. "¿Siempre viéndonos a escondidas, con secretos y en salones vacíos?"._

"_No, lo prometo. Un día será diferente. No tendremos que escondernos"._

"_¿Qué…? No, olvídalo", dijo ella, alejándose y volteándose para ver por la ventana._

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_No, olvida que dije algo", dijo rápidamente._

"_Hermione, dime", dijo él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansando su barbilla en el hombro de ella._

"_¿Qué después de Hogwarts?", dijo en voz baja. Tan bajito que casi fue un susurro._

"_¿Qué sobre eso?", preguntó juguetonamente, y ella lo codeó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Quiero decir, ¿seguirá esto así? ¿Habrá todavía un nosotros?"_

"_Bueno, espero que sí. Tengo planes muy elaborados para nosotros…", dijo, apartándose y caminando hacia un librero._

"_¿Qué? ¿En serio?", preguntó ella, sin ocultar la felicidad de su voz._

"_Ajá", dijo él, tomando un viejo ejemplar de **Historia de Hogwarts**._

"_Dime", rogó ella, tirando de su brazo y llevándolo a rastras hacia un recién conjurado sofá._

"_¡Pero acabo de encontrar esto!", se quejó, blandiendo el libro. "No creo que haya leído este…", le dijo, hojeando las páginas amarillentas._

"_¡Draco, por favor!", le rogó de nuevo, arrebatándole el libro y empujándolo al sofá. "¡Por favor dime!"_

_Él la observó, con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro al ver su impaciencia. "Está bien. Pero no puedes reírte. Para nada. Ni una sola vez, o me detendré"._

"_Está bien, lo prometo", dijo ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y plantándole un beso rápido en los labios antes de inclinarse hacia él y ver su rostro intensamente. "¡Vamos! ¡Comienza!"._

"_Está bien. Bueno, después de Hogwarts, imagino que querrás trabajar de inmediato, aunque no sé exactamente en qué. Un empleo en el Ministerio, posiblemente, trabajando por los derechos de las criaturas mágicas o algo por el estilo, con lo de tu obsesión por los elfos domésticos". Ella lo golpeó levemente, sonriendo. "O tal vez en una librería o algo así, porque te gustan mucho. Y yo seré un rompemaldiciones o un desmemorizador, o incluso algo que no tenga que ver con el Ministerio. Como trabajar con gente que…" su voz se apagó, y Hermione frunció el ceño._

"_¿Gente que qué?", preguntó en voz baja. Él estaba mirando sus manos. Ella se sentó bien en el sofá y giró su rostro hacia él. "Draco, ¿gente que qué?"_

"_Gente que sea como lo que yo fui", dijo entre dientes, mirándola finalmente. "Gente que está atrapada en el lugar en que yo estaba. Lugares malos, Hermione", un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. "No quiero que la gente tome malas decisiones solo porque se encuentran ahí"._

"_Draco, eso sería maravilloso", dijo ella, y él miró hacia arriba de nuevo. Ella estaba sonriendo dulcemente, y él la atrajo hacia él, plantándole un beso en la frente. "Ahora concéntrate en la historia"._

"_Mandona", murmuró y se rió cuando ella le sacó la lengua. "Bien, nosotros tendremos alguno de esos empleos, y estaba pensando en que podríamos reconstruir la mansión ahora que es mía, o podríamos venderla y-"_

"_¿Venderías la mansión?", preguntó ella, en shock._

"_Bueno, sí, si no te sientes a gusto viviendo ahí", respondió._

"_¿De verdad? ¿Venderías la mansión por mí?", su rostro cambiando de la sorpresa a la felicidad._

"_Por supuesto que lo haría. No quiero que estés infeliz o incómoda el resto de tu vida. O el tiempo que tome que admitas que no quieres estar ahí. Pero sí, ya sea que redecoremos la mansión o la vendamos para comprar una gran casa en otro lugar en el campo, o varias casas. Una casa cerca de tus padres, una cerca de tus amigos, una en la playa en Devon o Cornwall, y tal vez algunas en el extranjero. Cada una decorada con una mezcla de nuestros gustos, o tal vez podríamos decorar una mitad tú y una mitad yo, lo que sea que decidamos cuando las compremos. Podrías encontrar alguna que adores y que quieras decorarla de la forma que siempre soñaste, y luego…", su voz se apagó de nuevo, y se movió incómodo._

"_¿Qué?", preguntó ella, volteando su cabeza para mirarlo desde su regazo. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para terminar recostada en el sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de él. "¿Qué sigue?"_

"_No sé si quieres escucharlo"._

"_Vamos, Draco. ¿Qué es?"_

"_Boda", masculló._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Nuestra boda", dijo de nuevo él, rápidamente._

_Ella lo miró fijamente. "¿Has pensando hasta ese punto?", preguntó y él asintió, mirando el rostro de ella para evaluar su reacción. Su cara fue insondable por un minuto. "Manos a la obra, entonces", dijo ella sonriéndole. Él dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, y frunció el ceño._

"_Te estás volviendo como yo", dijo él, picándole las costillas. Ella se retorció y trató de quitarse las manos de él de encima, antes de acomodarse de nuevo en el sofá. "Bueno, había imaginado que querrías ya fuera una boda en verano o en otoño, porque siempre dices que te encantan los colores y eso. Nos casaríamos en una iglesia cerca de donde creciste, e invitaríamos a tu familia y a tus amigos, y yo invitaría a mi madre y a mis amigos, sin que fuera muy concurrida. Solo lo suficientemente grande para nosotros, y tendríamos solo lo esencial. Sería una ceremonia sencilla, sin discursos largos ni himnos. Nosotros escribiríamos nuestros votos, y tal vez Victoire y Teddy podrían ser la niña de la flores y el niño que lleve el anillo, respectivamente, porque sé que a ti te encantaría así". Él estaba acariciándole el cabello y con la vista perdida en la ventana, por lo que no pudo ver que los ojos de ella estaban ligeramente húmedos. "Tú elegirías el lugar al que iríamos de luna de miel, porque tendrías fantásticas razones para ir a ese lugar. Algún lugar en donde aprender algo, o algún lugar al que siempre hubieras querido ir. Iríamos el tiempo que tú quisieras, o podríamos tomarnos un año libre del trabajo y sólo dedicarnos a viajar hasta que te fastidies de ello y tengamos que regresar. Y luego… si tuviéramos hijos, no quisiera solamente uno. Tú sabes tan bien como yo lo solitario que es crecer como hijo único. Así que siempre he planeado tener dos o más, aunque no más de cinco. Cinco es demasiado. No podrías ponerle la debida atención a cada hijo si tuvieras cinco. Uno siempre se sentiría dejado de lado, como si hubiera algo mal con él, y no quiero que ningún hijo mío se sienta de esa manera. Y los veríamos crecer, y les enseñaríamos todo lo que necesiten saber hasta que ellos aprendan por sí mismos. Y luego los enviaríamos a Hogwarts uno a uno, y encontraríamos algo que hacer una vez que todos estén allá. Los veríamos graduarse, nos retiraríamos, y luego… simplemente envejeceríamos juntos. Porque eso es en verdad lo que siempre he querido hacer, Hermione, sólo envejecer y encanecer contigo. Es como esa canción de The Smiths, ¿sabes? «If a double-decker bus, crashes into us, to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.»***** Incluso si hubiera muerto en la guerra, con haberte mirando antes de morir hubiera estado bien. Si tú hubieras sido lo último que hubiera visto, habría muerto feliz. Porque… porque te amo. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, y nunca dejaré de amarte. Nunca. Lo prometo". Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la visión de una sollozante y ligeramente histérica Hermione Granger. "Hey, ¿qué pasa?", preguntó, alzándola hacia él y envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo._

"_¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa!", dijo en su cuello. "Tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero y eres tan perfecto y… también te amo. Y quiero todo eso. Quiero todo eso contigo. Y quiero crecer contigo, y casarme contigo, y tener hijos y verlos crecer, y envejecer contigo también… Te quiero y eso es todo", dijo ella, lloriqueando y abrazándolo más fuerte._

"_Bien", dijo él. "Al menos no te reíste. O dijiste que querías dejarme por Weasley"._

"_No. Ron y yo somos buenos amigos, pero eso es todo lo que creo que seremos jamás. Sí, nos besamos, y él es dulce y tiene buenas intenciones, pero creo que si termináramos juntos, tendríamos una vida completamente diferente, y no quiero eso cuando ya tengo esto. El beso solo fue un impulso del momento, por mi parte al menos. Estaba algo enamorada de él y pensé que íbamos a morir, así que lo hice. Pero nada comparado con esto", dijo ella, dándole un pequeño beso a Draco en la boca. "¡Y por supuesto que no me habría reído de ti! ¿Cómo podría reírme de la descripción de mi vida ideal?", dijo, sonriéndole._

"_Me alegro. De otra forma probablemente me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza y de mi corazón roto", dijo, haciendo un mohín, causando que Hermione riera, lo que eventualmente se convirtió en una carcajada en toda regla. Draco la siguió, y pronto estuvieron ambos carcajeándose. _

Pero Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley no estaba riéndose. Ron Weasley se sentó conmocionado en la fría losa que cubría el corredor del séptimo piso. Eventualmente se levantó y se las arregló para encontrar el camino de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se despojó de la capa de invisibilidad y miró el reloj. Eran las 3 am. Caminó con dificultad hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, y guardó la capa en el baúl de Harry. Sacó el mapa de los merodeadores y lo miró de nuevo. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estaba aún en el séptimo piso, y sus puntos eran básicamente uno solo. Regresó el mapa a su estado de un simple pergamino, y se puso la ropa de dormir. Se tiró a la cama de espaldas, y se frotó el rostro con las manos, mirando fijamente al dosel.

Estaba tratando de pensar en lo que su mamá le había dicho de niño. Todo lo que pudo recordar fue la constante advertencia de que _los que engañan nunca prosperan_. Lo mismo podría decirse de los fisgones, supuso.

Eventualmente lo recordó, mientras se quedaba dormido y la imaginaba regañándolo.

_Y eso es para mostrarte, querido, que los fisgones nunca escuchan algo bueno de ellos mismos._

* * *

*** Traducción de la frase de la canción de **_The Smiths_**, titulada **_There __is a light and it never goes out_**:**

_«If a double-decker bus, crashes into us, to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.»_

_«Y si un autobús de dos pisos choca con nosotros, morir a tu lado es una manera celestial de morir. »_

* * *

**¿Verdad que es hermoso? Aunque lo siento por Ron, pobrecito, pero es que Draco es tan addgdigalidgahoap(: Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.**

**Les recuerdo que el link del fic original está al principio, por si quieren checarlo o contactar a la autora.**

**Un saludo.**


End file.
